Aller mieux
by djino04
Summary: La suite de "Seul ?". Ne pouvant pas être lu indépendamment
1. Chapter 1

**POV Catherine**

**23 mars 2011**

Cela fait un mois, un mois que Steve est de retour, un mois que j'ai appris qu'il était en vie, un mois qu'il sait que je porte son enfant. Et dans 2 mois, ce bébé sera parmi nous. En ce moment je regarde Steve dormir. Je sais que malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire, il ne s'est pas encore remis de ce qui s'est passé. C'est normal, il faut toujours du temps pour se remettre de missions, et surtout lorsqu'elles tournent au pire, comme celle de Steve.

Je regarde mon ventre, et je souris. Je suis simplement contente que ce petit être ait la chance de connaître son papa, qu'il ne soit pas confronter à l'absence de son père durant son enfance. Steve sait à quel point c'est dur de ne pas avoir ses parents près de soi, de ne pouvoir compter sur aucun adulte, de devoir se débrouiller seul, et de devoir grandir trop vite. Même s'il a subi cette épreuve que tard durant son enfance, et que finalement malgré ce qu'il croyait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui, il a énormément souffert, et cela l'a marqué à vie. En même temps, comme cela aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Steve se tourne, et je peux voir que pour une fois il dort paisiblement. Il essaye de me cacher ses cauchemars, et je fais semblant de les ignorer. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne tactique, mais je ne veux pas le braquer. Je le laisse aller à son rythme. L'ancien commandant de Steve vient souvent voir comment il va et parler avec lui. A chaque « séance », l'homme que j'aime est de plus en plus soulagé. Ces moments agissent comme une espèce de thérapie pour lui et c'est même mieux car Joe White connait Steve, connait le boulot des Seals, connait les événements qui se sont déroulés. Et le père de notre futur enfant, le considère comme un second père et donc il se confiera plus facilement à lui, qu'à n'importe qui d'autre sauf peut-être à moi. Mais il ne veut pas m'inquiéter, c'est pour cela qu'il refuse obstinément de me parler de ça.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier des trois coups de fil qui ont changé ma vie :

_**15 aout 2010**_

_ Je suis sur l'Enterprise depuis quelques heures. J'ai quitté la maison de Steve hier soir. C'est pour cela que je suis étonnée lorsque que je reçois son appel. Je souris tout de même car je suis toujours heureuse de pouvoir lui parler même si généralement c'est pour me demander un service. Je décroche le téléphone._

_« Salut à toi, matelot._

_-Salut Cat _

_- Tu as besoin de mon aide peut-être ?_

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu penses que je vais te demander de l'aide ? _

_- Peut-être tout simplement, parce que généralement quand tu m'appelles alors que je suis en service, c'est que tu vas me faire faire un truc illégal._

_- Pas cette fois-ci, je voulais juste te dire que je pars en mission pour un temps indéterminé. Je suis désolé pour tout. »_

_ Il raccroche sur ces paroles, je suis juste abasourdie par ses propos. Je savais bien que dernièrement cela n'allait pas très fort avec Chin mais pas au point de le forcer à retourner en mission avec les Seals. _

Mission qui a tourné au drame :

_**29 Janvier 2011 **_

_ Je suis à nouveau sur l'Enterprise, de service. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Steve mais cela n'est pas étonnant en soi. Parfois il part des mois, sans possibilité de communication avec l'extérieur et puis même s'il le pouvait, je ne suis pas sure qu'il le ferait. Pourtant j'aimerais tant qu'il le fasse, pour que je puisse lui annoncer ma grossesse, _

_ Tout à coup, mon portable sonne. Je vois le nom de l'ancien commandant de Steve apparaître sur l'écran, je sens alors ma poitrine se serrer. Ca ne sent pas bon, je ne vois qu'une seule raison qui pousserait Joe White à m'appeler. Je décroche le téléphone :_

_ « Rollins._

_ - Lieutenant, je… Vous savez que Steve a repris ses fonctions en tant que Seal ?_

_ - Oui_

_ - Il a été fait prisonnier, il y a quelques jours et il est…, il ne rentrera pas…, jamais.»_

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est dit après mais ces paroles m'ont hanté de longues nuits. Je ne voulais pas le croire, Steve ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant si. Je ne cessais de penser que mon enfant ne connaitrait jamais son père, mais je me promettais de lui raconter quand il serait plus grand, à quel point c'était un grand homme et qu'il était mort en héros.

Un dernier coup de fil a fait basculer ma vie un coup de fil que j'ai reçu il y a un mois.

_ 23 février 2011 :_

_ Je suis assise dans mon nouveau bureau, étant donné que je suis enceinte, je ne pars plus en missions, et je reste à Hawaii tout le temps. C'est un travail ennuyant, mais c'est pour le bien de mon bébé. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à mon enfant (c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps) mon esprit dévie vers Steve. _

_ Mon portable me sort de mes sombres pensées et je décroche sans même regarder la personne qui m'appelle. :_

_« Rollins._

_- Lieutenant, c'est le commandant White. Nous avons retrouvé Steve et il est en vie. _

_- Quoi ?... Comment ?... Je_

_- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous au téléphone, mais rejoignez-nous demain à 20h00 à l'aéroport militaire. Je vous expliquerai tout à ce moment-là. »_

_Il raccroche sur ces mots, me laissant complétement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Steve est en vie._

Je regarde Steve, et observe sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier. Cela me rassure, je me lève difficilement et le rejoint pour m'endormir à ses côtés. Ma vie a tellement basculé ces derniers temps, mais maintenant nous sommes tous les trois réunis et nous formons enfin une famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici la suite

POV Steve

**23 mars 2011**

La vie a repris son court lentement, mes blessures guérissent, mais mon âme souffre encore. Certes j'ai survécu, mais une partie de moi est morte. Presque personne n'est au courant, j'essaye de le cacher au mieux. Cath et Joe ont des doutes mais je nie à chaque fois que la conversation revient sur ce sujet. Je suis un Seal, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois combattre l'adversaire, même si cela est mon propre esprit. Lors de mes nuits, les scènes de mon séjour passées en Corée, se rejouent. Catherine est au courant, mais elle sait tout aussi bien que moi que c'est normal.

Wo Fat m'a torturé pendant des semaines, me laissant au bord la mort à plusieurs reprises. Il voulait Shelburne, encore une fois j'ai été torturé pour ça. Je ne me souviens que vaguement des derniers jours, où j'étais plus souvent inconscient que conscient. Je n'ai aucun souvenir du moment où mon équipe, Joe et l'unité 9 sont venus me chercher. Je me suis simplement réveillé chez Frank, qui nous avait encore une fois accueillis.

_**23février 2011 23h000**_

_ Je reprends conscience lentement, la première chose que je ressens est la douleur qui traverse mon corps tout entier. La seconde est que je ne suis pas allongé sur un sol dur mais plutôt sur un matelas dans lequel j'aimerais rester couché toute ma vie, la troisième est la chaleur qui est en totale contraste avec la froideur permanente de mes cellules. Je lutte pour ouvrir les yeux et j'y arrive au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il fait sombre, donc soit il n'y a pas de fenêtre, soit il fait nuit, soit les volets, de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, sont fermés. Je tourne lentement la tête et j'aperçois deux hommes assis sur des chaises. Je reconnais rapidement les chevaux blonds de Danny et je pense que l'autre homme est mon ancien commandant. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que Danno fait là ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on se soit quittés bons amis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. Je l'ai cherché, et il y a un tas de choses pour lesquelles j'aurais dû m'excuser. Je ne le faisais pas d'habitude, et tout revenait à la normale. Mais cette fois ci j'ai dépassé les bornes un nombre incalculable de fois et pas qu'avec Danny. J'ai fait du mal à ma famille, à mon Ohana. Kono en premier, si j'avais fait plus attention, que je n'étais pas aussi concentré sur autre chose, elle n'aurait jamais été blessée. Du coup, j'ai aussi fait du mal à Chin, qui pensait que je l'avais fait exprès. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, au vu de mon comportement les jours qui ont précédé l'accident. Ensuite il y a eu Danny, qui a essayé de me réconforter, qui a été là pour moi . Et puis Cath, je suis parti sans lui demander son avis, sans lui laisser le temps, du jour au lendemain, comme un lâche. Car en effet mon comportement a été celui d'un lâche de l'accident de Kono à ma « rupture » avec la femme que j'aime depuis toujours. Et j'ai surement du coup déçu Joe, qui m'a appris à être fort, à faire face aux conséquences quelles qu'elles soient et non pas à fuir. _

_J'essaye de me redresser, mais je regrette immédiatement ce geste lorsqu'une toux me déchire la poitrine. Je vois Joe se précipiter vers moi et m'aider à me redresser. Je me calme peu à peu et je réussis à reprendre lentement mon souffle. Je vois une main apparaitre devant mes yeux, portant un verre d'eau. Elle m'aide alors à boire quelques gorgées avant que je me retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le matelas. Je ferme les yeux et j'entends la voix de Danny demander :_

_« Vous croyez qu'il « est endormi ? »_

_Je lui réponds alors :_

_« Non. »_

_Ma voix est méconnaissable, rauque d'avoir crié de douleurs des jours durant. Je me racle la gorge, rouvre les yeux et demande à mon tour :_

_« Comment ? »_

_Je peux voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de Danno, mais Joe sait ce que je demande et me répond :_

_« Tu te souviens quand Wo Fat t'a tiré dans la poitrine ? »_

_Je hoche la tête positivement, comment oublier cette douleur qui m'a traversé, j'ai cru mourir ce jour-là, mais finalement Wo Fat m'a fait amener dans une autre de ces planques et m'a fait soigner pour pouvoir continuer à me torturer. _

_« Il a fait ça pour nous attirer à lui. L'équipe de Seal qui est intervenue était celle du commandant Gutches. Un de ces hommes a vu Wo Fat te tirer dessus, il m'a donc prévenu de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai alors appelé ton équipe et nous sommes venus te chercher. »_

_Je les regarde tous les deux, et murmure un « merci ». Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, je commence alors à me rendormir avant de demander :_

_« Kono ? »_

_Danny s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule :_

_« Elle va bien mon pote. Maintenant c'est à toi d'aller mieux. »_

_« Aller mieux »._ Comment aller mieux après ce que j'ai vécu ? C'est la question que je pose continuellement. Beaucoup de monde me demandent comment est-ce que j'ai pu survivre, j'entends certains murmurer : « Je ne le pensais pas si fort. » Mais on ne peut pas savoir à quel point on est fort, avant que la force de vivre soit la dernière chose qu'il nous reste. Car dans ces cas-là, il ne reste plus rien, ni l'espoir qu'un jour ce cauchemar cesse, ni le souvenir d'un bonheur passé. Même si je ne le dirai à personne, j'étais vraiment tout près de lâcher quand ils m'ont trouvé. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je luttais aussi longtemps pour la vie. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, cela fait partie intégrante de mon métier, de ma vie. Mais cette fois ci je ne voulais simplement pas partir et quand j'ai vu Cath, j'ai compris. Elle porte mon enfant, un enfant qui doit connaitre ses deux parents, un enfant, même s'il n'est pas encore né, pour qui je donnerai tout, un enfant pour qui je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je ne savais pas pour sa grossesse avant de l'avoir vue m'attendant en pleurs à l'aéroport. Mais pourtant je comprends maintenant que c'est pour cet enfant que je me suis battu et que sans lui je n'aurais pas survécu.

Il me faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour guérir mais je sais que cet enfant sera le pansement de toutes mes plaies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voila l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise**

**POV Joe**

**23 mars 2011**

Cela fait déjà un mois que nous avons secouru Steve. Une mission qui consistait au premier abord à ramener son corps à la maison. Mais finalement il était vivant.

_**23 février 2011**_

_Nous rencontrons la deuxième équipe devant la dernière porte. Nous nous regardons et je sais que nous pensons à la même chose. Nous espérons simplement que le corps de Steve se trouve ici, que nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien et que nous ne n'aurons pas à repartir à la chasse aux informations. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce, et ressentons du soulagement mais la dernière trace d'espoir disparait. La salle est vide sauf une masse de couverture qui semble recouvrir un corps._

_Je m'approche doucement de cet amas de couverture, la peur au ventre. Je sens les regards posés sur mon dos, tout le monde est inquiet de découvrir à qui appartient le corps. Je m'agenouille et lève doucement la couverture. Je vois alors des cheveux bruns apparaître. Je découvre complétement la personne et je reconnais alors Steve couché sur le ventre. Je sens la tristesse m'envahir car même si c'était le but de notre mission, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Son dos est couvert de plaies, j'effleure doucement son épaule et je suis surpris par la chaleur de son corps. Je retourne doucement l'homme que je considère comme un fils, et je le vois alors battre faiblement des paupières. Je me retourne alors vers le reste de l'équipe et crie :_

_« Il est en vie. »_

_Tout le monde se met alussitôt à bouger et se diriger vers nous, tandis que je me reconcentre sur Steve. Il a entrouvert les yeux et je peux clairement voir qu'il a peur. Je pose alors ma main dans ses cheveux et commence à essayer de le rassurer :_

_« Chut Steve, c'est Joe. Nous sommes là pour te ramener à la maison. Chut. »_

_Il ferme à nouveau les yeux. Wade apparaît à mes côtés :_

_« Il faut que nous partions, maintenant. »_

_Je hoche alors la tête et je me relève tandis qu'un des Seals porte Steve vers l'extérieur de sa prison. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers le lieu où Frank et l'hélicoptère nous attendent. Wo Fat a encore réussi à s'échapper, malheureusement. Mais ce n'est pas important, la seule chose qui compte est Steve pour le moment. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Steve est enfin allongé sur un lit. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. J'essaye de persuader Danny de rejoindre son lit, mais rien n'y fait et il refuse de laisser Steve. Je n'insiste pas, sachant qu'il a besoin de garder son meilleur ami à l'œil. Il a simplement peur de se réveiller et de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que Steve était réellement mort et que c'était son corps sans vie qu'on ramenait._

_Je réussis finalement à m'endormir sur une chaise, mais je suis rapidement réveillé par une toux. Pendant que je me précipite vers Steve pour l'aider à se redresser, Danny est parti à la cuisine, chercher un verre d'eau. L'homme que je soutiens finit par se calmer et arrive peu à peu à reprendre son souffle. Danny est de retour et l'aide à boire quelques gorgées seulement. Je le rallonge ensuite, et il ferme les yeux. Danny se tourne alors vers moi et me demande :_

_« Vous croyez qu'il s' est endormi ? »_

_Non il n'est pas endormi, sa respiration n'est pas assez profonde et je peux voir qu'il ne se sent pas entièrement en sécurité. J'ai la confirmation lorsqu'il répond:_

_« Non. »_

_Sa voix est rauque et je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui en est la cause. Il se racle la gorge rouvre les yeux et demande à son tour :_

_« Comment ? »_

_Il n'a pas besoin de donner plus de précision, il veut savoir comment nous l'avons retrouvé, comment nous avons fait pour encore une fois venir le chercher dans ce pays et le sortir des griffes du marchand d'armes international, comment nous avons su qu'il était encore en vie. :_

_« Tu te souviens quand Wo Fat t'a tiré dans la poitrine ? »_

_Il hoche la tête positivement. Et je peux voir une grimace de douleur apparaitre à ce souvenir. Une balle dans la poitrine est une blessure plus que douloureuse et bien souvent mortelle mais il a réussi à survivre encore une fois. Je continue mon explication, sachant qu'il est fatigué et qu'il a besoin de se reposer :_

_« Il a fait ça pour nous attirer à lui. L'équipe de Seal qui est intervenue était celle du commandant Gutches. Un de ces hommes a vu Wo Fat te tirer dessus, il m'a donc prévenu de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai alors appelé ton équipe et nous sommes venus te chercher. »_

_Il nous regarde et murmure un « merci ». Il n'a pas à nous remercier, si les rôles avaient été inversés il aurait fait de même. _

_Il ferme les yeux mais les rouvre rapidement pour demander. _

_« Kono ? »_

_Danny s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule :_

_« Elle va bien mon pote. Maintenant c'est à toi d'aller mieux. »_

Il va de mieux en mieux, même s'il lui reste du chemin à faire. Contrairement à la première fois où il s'est retrouvé dans les mains de Wo Fat, je suis resté avec lui pour l'aider à surmonter cela. J'aurai dû le faire la première fois, mais certaines choses m'en ont empéché. Aujourd'hui je suis bien décidé à être présent pour lui. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour se décider à se confier à moi mais finalement il l'a fait. Au début quand il a commencé à me parler de ce que lui avait fait subir Wo Fat, il parlait d'une manière plus détaché, comme s'il devait raconter l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il est passé par tous les états : colère, pleurs, culpabilité.

Aujourd'hui il semble aller mieux, la grossesse de Catherine l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve, mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il sera un bon père, j'en suis certain même s'il semble penser le contraire. Son passé semble le gêner, il m'a répété plusieurs fois qu'il ne sait pas comment vivre une vie de famille après tout ce qu'il a fait.

_20 mars 2011_

_« Steve arrête de t'en faire, tu seras un bon père._

_- Je sais plus facilement comment briser une vie, que comment rendre heureux quelqu'un. Et puis des tas de gens m'en veulent, il va être en danger par ma faute. Comment puis-je être un bon exemple pour mon enfant après tout ce que j'ai fait Joe. J'en ai pas honte, je le fais pour protéger mon pays, mais comment pourra t- il me regarder en face après qu'il aura appris ce que j'ai fait._

_- Fils, regarde-moi. Quand tu étais petit, tu ne pensais pas que ton père était un héros ?_

_-Si bien sûr, pourquoi ?_

_-Et pourtant, comme toi il était dans la Navy, comme ton grand père. Ils ont tous les deux servis leur pays, mais ils ont dû aussi tuer des gens. »_

A ce moment-là, j'ai pu apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Il guérira et deviendra un bon père, cela ne fait aucun doute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (auxquelles j'ai répondu par MP)**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à encore une fois donner votre avis**

**POV Danny**

**24 mars 2011**

Je suis de nouveau assis devant vous, mais c'est la dernière fois. Le gouverneur a enfin lâché prise, je ne prendrai pas la tête du 5-0, Steve le fera dans quelques semaines, quand il se sentira prêt. J'ai toujours été surpris par sa manière de reprendre le contrôle après n'importe quelle situation. L'équipe va être bientôt reformée, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi. Nous allons pouvoir de nouveau être ensemble, de nouveau arrêter les méchants. Finalement mon vœu a été exhaussé, le miracle est survenu, la tempête a cessé, et tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne, ou presque.

Cette histoire, j'ai commencé à vous la raconter et je vais aujourd'hui la finir.

_**23 février 2011**_

_Je suis Joe dans le couloir et nous rencontrons la deuxième équipe devant la dernière porte. Je peux voir un échange de regards entre les deux commandants. Le corps de Steve se trouve surement derrière cette porte, l'histoire du 5-0 va surement se terminer ici, en Corée du Nord, avec l'un des nôtres est mort, pendant qu'un autre se trouve encore à l'hôpital. _

_Nous rentrons dans la pièce, personne ne semble s'y trouver. Il y a cependant un tas de couverture dans un coin. Je sens le désespoir m'envahir, encore loupé. Steve ne rentrera pas à la maison aujourd'hui. Cependant Joe s'approche pendant que nous autre restons près de la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je regarde avec attention les mouvements de White. Il lève doucement la couverture et je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois, des cheveux bruns, qui pourraient très bien appartenir à Steve. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux du corps qui apparait peu à peu. Et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux pendant que Joe découvre le corps de mon meilleur ami. _

_Je détourne le regard, ne pouvant supporter la vue du corps inanimé de Steve. Steve, le super Seal, l'homme que j'ai naïvement cru invincible. Soudain Joe crie _

_« Il est en vie. »_

_Tout le monde se met alors à bouger et je me dirige tout comme eux, vers mon meilleur ami. Je peux voir qu'il a les yeux ouverts, mais je ne sais pas s'il a réellement conscience de notre présence. Joe pose sa main sur les cheveux de Steve et lui murmure à l'oreille:_

_« Chut Steve, c'est Joe. Nous sommes là pour te ramener à la maison. Chut. »_

_Il ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je sens les larmes à nouveau envahir mes yeux mais cette fois ci de joie. Steve est en vie, il a survécu et nous allons pouvoir le ramener à la maison. Wade s'agenouille près de Joe et donne un ordre:_

_« Il faut que nous partions, maintenant. »_

_Joe hoche la tête, et un Seal porte Steve. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas encore fini, nous devons encore sortir de la Corée du Nord et rentrer à la maison, en espérant que Steve soit assez fort pour supporter le voyage. _

_Nous arrivons à l'hélico, nous grimpons rapidement. Steve est allongé au milieu de nous, Joe et Wade essayent d'évaluer ces blessures. Frank les regarde faire, encore abasourdi par la nouvelle, comme nous plus tôt. J'aimerais plutôt qu'il se concentre sur le pilotage de cet hélicoptère, si on peut appeler cela un hélicoptère. _

_Finalement nous arrivons sains et saufs à la maison de Frank. Steve est à nouveau amené dans la chambre d'invité, comme à son retour de Corée du Nord. Chin et moi sommes rapidement mis dehors, pendant que certains Seals s'occupent de soigner notre commandant. _

_Finalement Steve est allongé au calme sur un lit et je refuse de quitter son chevet. Je ne veux pas m'endormir et me réveiller demain en sachant que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Finalement la fatigue l'emporte, et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée assis sur ma chaise. Je suis réveillé par une quinte de toux et pendant que Joe se dirige vers Steve, je vais dans la cuisine lui chercher un verre d'eau. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Je ne rentre dans la pièce, qu'une fois que mon meilleur ami a arrêté de tousser et je l'aide à boire. Il se rendort rapidement. _

_Je me retourne vers Joe et lui demande : _

_« Vous croyez qu'il est endormi ? »_

_Je suis étonné quand une voix rauque me répond : _

_« Non. »_

_Je ferme les yeux en attendant sa voix, encore une preuve de ce qui s'est passé durant les dernières semaines. Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque Steve nous demande : _

_« Comment ? »_

_Comment quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut savoir ? Finalement Joe a dû comprendre car il répond :_

_« Tu te souviens quand Wo Fat t'a tiré dans la poitrine ? »_

_Il hoche la tête positivement. Tu m'étonnes, c'est quoi cette question débile. Comment peut-on oublier quand quelqu'un nous tire en plein dans la poitrine. _

_« Il a fait ça pour nous attirer à lui. L'équipe de Seal qui est intervenue était celle du commandant Gutches. Un de ces hommes a vu Wo Fat te tirer dessus, il m'a donc prévenu de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai alors appelé ton équipe et nous sommes venus te chercher. »_

_Il nous regarde et murmure un « merci ». Steve qui dit merci, je crois qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Il ferme les yeux mais les rouvre rapidement pour demander. _

_« Kono ? »_

_Cette fois ci, c'est à moi de répondre. Je m'approche de lui pose ma main sur son épaule :_

_« Elle va bien mon pote. Maintenant c'est à toi d'aller mieux. »_

_Ce n'est pas complétement la vérité, Kono est toujours à l'hôpital, mais il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça. Pendant que je me rassois, Joe sort en me disant qu'il va appeler Catherine. Je pense alors à son enfant, Steve va être papa dans 3 mois et il ne le sait même pas. Il va être plus que surpris en l'apprenant. Et puis j'ai du mal à imaginer mon meilleur ami en tant que père mais je suis sûr que ce rôle lui ira à ravir. _

_Finalement les heures passent vite et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans l'avion qui va nous mener à Hawaii. C'est la deuxième fois seulement, que j'ai aussi hâte de retrouver l'île des noix de coco. Steve est sous morphine, et ne se réveille donc qu'une heure avant d'arriver. Il lutte contre le sommeil et refuse une autre dose de calmant. Joe lâche rapidement l'affaire, connaissant parfaitement son ancien élève. Il veut rentrer à la maison sur ses deux pieds et non pas sur un brancard. _

_Finalement l'avion atterri. Nous aidons Steve à marcher et nous nous mettons de sorte à le protéger. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien, car il n'y a pas de menace derrière cette porte mais nous avons besoin de faire cela. Quand nous sortons, je suis surpris par la haie d'honneur formée en l'honneur de Steve. Sur notre passage, les militaires se mettent au garde à vue, saluant le courage de l'homme qui vient de vivre un enfer. Je peux voir Catherine, s'approcher de nous, son ventre arrondi ne laissant plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Steve se détache de nous et fait le dernier pas qui le sépare de la femme qui porte son enfant. Ils se prennent dans les bras et nous pouvons tous clairement entendre le « je t'aime » de l'homme que j'ai d'abord cru sans cœur. _

La vie a repris son court relativement normalement maintenant. Tout le monde a souffert dans cette histoire mais nous nous entraidons et nous allons de mieux en mieux. Dans deux mois, un nouvel être agrandira notre Ohana, et apposera le dernier pansement sur nos blessures.


End file.
